peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cotton-Tail Rabbit
Cotton-Tail is Peter Rabbit, Flopsy and Mopsy's 2-year-old youngest little toddler rabbit sister, Mrs. Josephine Rabbit's daughter, Benjamin Bunny's Cousin, and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Cotton-Tail is the youngest rabbit character in the whole show and is very loved by fans. Cotton-Tail is voiced by Ayla Bauernfeind in seasons 1 and 2, and later Tori Feinstein in season 3. Cotton-Tail cries when she's sick, sad, scared, or worried, or upset or happy nights of sleep in her safe warm cozy comfy red crib with a glowworm nightlight in a jar, eats yummy radishes, drinks milk from a bottle, and other toddler stuff she does. She's light as a feather. Cotton-Tail cuddles and touches her squeaky rabbit dolly, takes care of her squeaky rabbit dolly with her clean dress on, and sleeps with her dolly, and uses her baby carrot to help her go to sleep in The Tale Of The Runaway Rabbit but she sees her big brother, Peter and her mom in her room, but Cotton-Tail really loves getting comfortable in her comfy, cozy, warm safe red toddler crib in Peter’s burrow. She's also been taken care of by her big twin sisters, Flopsy and Mopsy. Likes: Naptime in the winter, her favorite dolly, her baby green carrot, her favorite yellow soft cuddly clean fresh blankie, her safe comfy cozy warm red toddler crib, her crib-room, her nightlight of glowworms safe in the jar, sleeping, waking up, sitting in her high chair and standing in her crib, being held by Peter's mom, Shrew, her family in the burrow safe and sound, Old Brown and cuddling her favorite dolly, in her warm safe comfy cozy red crib, her big brother, Peter babysitting her during her winter naptime while her big twin sisters, Flopsy Mopsy & her mom, Mrs Josephine go shopping to the village every winter, her big twin sisters, Flopsy & Mopsy singing her a lullaby at night in The Tale Of The Dash In The Dark, her twin big sisters, Flopsy & Mopsy making a girly snow rabbit in the winter outside in The Tale Of The Angry Cat and waiting for Peter to come home. Dislikes: Darkness, running away from the rabbit family burrow, the burrow being flooded with water from the rain, her yellow warm cozy clean fresh soft cuddly yellow crib blankie left at Mrs. Tiggywinkle's house, and Shrew being in danger and her favorite rabbit dolly gets kidnapped. 'Personality' She goes on adventures with Peter. Even though she's only 2 years-old, Cotton-Tail is a very little sweet, loving, kind, beautiful and caring rabbit. She looks up to her big brother, Peter, and her big twin sisters, Flopsy & Mopsy. She even wants to be just like him and go on adventures too. Instead, she can stay in the rabbit burrow with Flopsy & Mopsy. She can be trouble when she wanders off into the woods because of predators. At times she is proven to be very sneaky. Cotton-Tail gets scared of the dark and her big twin sisters, Flopsy & Mopsy take care of her. She's also quite sneaky and She can be sleepy when Cotton-Tail is put down in her comfortable cozy comfy red safe toddler crib for her winter nap time and cuddles with her favorite rabbit dolly in her crib and takes special care of her favorite dolly in her crib. 'Physical Appearance' Cotton-Tail is a light brown rabbit. She wears a pretty clean pale yellow shirt with a plaid yellow dress with orange trim with butterflies on her pockets and a diaper under her turquoise underlings blue shorts and she also wears beautiful yellow bows on her ears. 'List of Appearances' Season 1 *Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale *The Tale of the Dash in the Dark *The Tale of the Brewing Storm 'Relationships' Family 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Since Cotton-Tail is a 2-year-old rabbit small toddler, she is often around her mother or if she sees her mother, she will run over to her. in The Tale of Cotton-Tail's Tooth, she would want her to hold her just like a 1-year-old baby would need. She can hold her and comfort her also she can cradle her in her arms in different speed and would look after Flopsy Mopsy and Cotton-Tail while Peter and his friends are on adventures. 'Peter Rabbit' Peter and Cotton-Tail have a very close big brother and little sister relationship. Peter is very protective of his little sister and his family whenever she comes on an adventure with him and his friends and always makes sure to look out for her. Cotton-Tail seems to look up to her big brother and often wants to get into mischief with him. Peter likes to babysit Cotton-Tail while she's taking a nap in her crib, but Cotton-Tail really loves her doll and her mother gives Cotton-Tail her doll to keep her company while she sleeps. Flopsy and Mopsy keep an eye on their little sister, Cotton-Tail in the rabbit family burrow in the woods outside. Also See: Peter and Cotton-Tail [[Benjamin Bunny|'Benjamin Bunny']] Benjamin and Cotton-Tail are cousins due to their father's being brothers. Benjamin will often look after Cotton-Tail whenever she's with Peter, Lily and him on one of their adventures. If the two get into trouble, Benjamin will make sure that she stays safe. Benjamin's always clumsy and he goes on adventures with Peter and Lily. Also See: ''[[Benjamin and Cotton-Tail|'Benjamin and Cotton-Tail']] Friends [[Lily Bobtail|'Lily Bobtail']] Lily is best friends with Cotton-Tail's big brother Peter, but the two are still close to each other. Whenever Cotton-Tail follows her big brother and his friends on an adventure, Lily will look after her and make sure she stays safe and doesn't get in trouble. Since Lily doesn't have any brothers or sisters, she sees Cotton-Tail as a little sister. Lily is smart and beautiful and she has her own pet ladybird, Florence. She always keeps an eye on Florence the ladybird and her family in the rabbit family burrow in the woods outside. ''Also See: 'Lily and Cotton-Tail' [[Shrew|'Shrew']] Cotton-Tail and Shrew have a one-sided friendship. Cotton-Tail loves shrew and thinks he's cute, while Shrew thinks Cotton-Tail is annoying. Cotton-Tail dresses Shrew up as her dolly, but Cotton-Tail has friends and Shrew just left Peter's burrow. Also See: 'Cotton-Tail and Shrew' Gallery Click here to view Cotton-Tail's Gallery 'Trivia' *Her favorite pie is mixed berries and radish soup. *She has a new friend named Princess Hazel Rabbit. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Friendly Heroes